


An Evening at the Ballet

by themysteriouslover



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, White Rose - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 22:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17775599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themysteriouslover/pseuds/themysteriouslover
Summary: Ruby gets dragged to the ballet, but is it as bad as she thinks?





	An Evening at the Ballet

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one shot I came up with while listening to Swan Lake. My official reentry to the world of fanfiction. Oh joy.

“Ughhh why are we going to a ballet. I wanted to see that new horror movie!”  
Ruby is being practically dragged by Yang to the car. The original plan was the horror movie “Grimm Happenings”, but Blake asked Yang to go with her to the ballet. The production was in town for one night only and of course, Blake was freaking out. Tai made Yang drag Ruby along because otherwise she would just bake cookies all night, and the last time she did that the house almost burned down.

“Listen I’m not super thrilled to be taking you either. This was supposed to be a romantic date, but now I have to babysit my little sister.”  
“I’m not sooo little anymore. I have my hunting license.”  
“Sure thing sis.”  
“Ughh. Why do I have to wear this stupid dress?” Ruby says tugging at the crimson dress she’s buried under her cape.  
“It’s a fancy event,” Yang says adjusting the blazer of her suit jacket. She opted for a black suit with a yellow trim that contrasted her lilac eyes. Ruby just kicks the dirt as Yang finally shoves her into the back seat.  
“Just stay out of our way. I’m going to have a romantic evening if it kills you.”  
Ruby pretends to gag and kicks the driver’s seat in front of her. “You better not make out in front of me.”  
“No promises.”  
And with that, the car speeds out of the driveway and towards Blake’s apartment. Ruby pulls her headphones on and blasts her music as loud as possible to drown out the world.

* * *

One short ride and almost a car crash later the car pulls in front of Blake’s building. She is waiting out front in an elegant lavender dress. The dress cuts off just above the knees and delicate lace holds it to her shoulders. Her hair is pulled back into a fishtail braid. She holds her black clutch in her right hand and waves with her left. Ruby can see red glisten across Yang’s cheeks. Ruby has to give the driver’s seat one last kick to break Yang out of her stupor. Flustered, Yang gets out of the car and walks over to Blake. Ruby can tell all the cheesy lines Yang is using by Blake’s laughing and her ears twitching. Ruby frumps into her seat when Yang pecks Blake on a cheek. Yang offers up her arm and walks her to the car. She opens the passenger door like a true gentlewoman as they both take a seat.

“Oh, hey Ruby. I didn’t know you were coming.”  
Ruby sighed deeper into her seat.  
“Dad made me come. Don’t worry I’ll stay out of your hair.”  
Blake giggles.  
“I’m not worried. Nothing can detract from tonight!”  
“You got that, babe. Now check this out!” Yang exclaims grabbing the gear shift.  
“NO!” both Blake and Ruby exclaim, but it’s too late. The car is already careening around a corner.

* * *

The car pulls into a parking spot outside of the theater. Ruby practically falls out of the door and onto the ground. “Solid ground. My best friend.” Ruby says, stroking the ground. “Aww come on sis. My driving isn’t that bad. Right, Blake?” Yang looks over to Blake who is bracing herself up against the side of the car breathing heavily. “Ye...Yeah babe,” she says with a shaky breath. “See. You’re just a baby. Come on the show starts soon.” Yang says offering her hand to the shaking Blake who graciously accepts. Ruby peels herself off the ground and follows them towards the building entry.  
“Tickets please, ladies,” the elderly gatekeeper asks. “Ahh. I knew I forgot something,” Yang says rubbing the back of her neck. Blake just chuckles and pulls three tickets out of her clutch. “I knew you would.” The gatekeeper hands them their stubs and opens the door.  
“Someone will show you to your seats.”  
“Thanks.”

The girls enter the elaborate theater. The carpet is a lush red color and the walls are decorated with gold leafed molding. A mosaic of Remnant adorns the ceiling and the dim lights cast a haunting shadow across its glassy surface. Blake is entranced by the ceiling, but Ruby is distracted by the smell of food coming from the concession booth. Yang grabs both of their hands and starts to drag them towards the doors. “Come on. I don’t think my shortcuts saved us any time.” An usher shows them to their seats just as the lights dim for the show. The concertmaster plays the tuning note and soon the opening notes of Tchaikovsky's Swan Lake start to play. Ruby rolls her eyes preparing herself for a long night. Blake is already cuddled under Yang’s arm and watching intently. Ruby’s eyes drift back to the stage where the ballerinas enter the scene, and suddenly her night becomes a little more interesting. Odette enters the stage and Ruby is enrapt. She is gorgeous. Her white hair is pinned up behind her head as she leaps gracefully across the stage. Ruby flips frantically through the program searching for the cast names. Her finger scrolls down the list in the dim light stopping on the girl’s name: Weiss Schnee. For the rest of the night, Ruby is besotted. She is particularly impressed by Weiss’s rendition of the black swan. In Ruby’s opinion, the production ends too soon. The cast reenters the stage, receiving applause. When Weiss walks on stage Ruby can’t help but stand and cheer. Her particular form of applause draws the attention of the ballerina on the stage, and her pale cheeks turn pink as the curtains close.

* * *

In the atrium, the cast and musicians mill around with the VIP guests discussing the performance and other formal topics. Yang dropped serious cash to get the VIP tickets, but because it was for Blake it was worth it. Ruby pushed through the crowd searching for ballerina that captured her attention. She spots her in the middle of the room standing alone, her hands clasped in front of her body. She has changed into a soft white dress with lace around the neck. Her long hair is now cascading loosely down her shoulders in waves. Ruby takes a few calming breaths before approaching the performer. Weiss can see her coming and pulls out her scroll, trying and failing to pretend to be busy. 

“Hi, you’re Weiss Schnee right?”  
“That is correct.”  
“Well, I just want to congratulations on the great performance.”  
“You don’t look like someone who watches ballet often. Also, you’re a complete dolt for applauding the way you did. This isn’t some frivolous talent show.”  
“Well I..”  
“Ughh I’m sorry. Where are my manners? Thank you.”  
Weiss’s head dips to the floor a red tint across her cheeks.  
“Ha,” Ruby rubs the back of her head, “You’re not wrong though.”  
“Well, I appreciate anyone who enjoys sophisticated art.”  
“Being here was worth it to see you.”  
Weiss’s eyes widen with surprise. Ruby’s face turns the color of her dress.  
“Sorry… I mean… uhh,” Ruby stammers.  
“Weiss!” A call from within the crowd can be heard over the other conversations. “Oh well, uh, that’s my father. I must get going. It was nice to meet you...:”  
“Ruby.”  
“Well nice to meet you, Ruby. Oh, give me your scroll.”  
“Oh, I…”  
Weiss reaches out and takes Ruby’s scroll right from her hand.  
“There I put my number in.”  
“Oh… um… thank you.”  
“Message me.”  
Weiss disappears into the crowd. Ruby just stares down at the new contact in her scroll. Maybe coming to the ballet was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> im working on something’s longer currently, but I felt the urge to start up again so why not?


End file.
